


S Class Solidarity

by forestofsecrets



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Comedy, Ear Piercings, Gen, Mention of blood, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24500038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestofsecrets/pseuds/forestofsecrets
Summary: Ren convinces Tokiya that, since he is also in the S Class with him and Syo, he needs to get his ears pierced. Ren brings the potato and sarcasm. Syo brings the ice and needle. Tokiya brings the nerves and ears.It goes about as well as expected.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	S Class Solidarity

**Author's Note:**

> When I was browsing through my cards in Shining Live, I noticed that Syo has his ears pierced and I just? Never noticed before? So with Ren, that leaves Toki the odd one out with no piercings. While I was waiting for Toki's new event to start yesterday, I decided to write it. Events start at 1 am for me so I wrote this around midnight lol.
> 
> Obligatory no one try this at home, this was written for comedy purposes only tagline.
> 
> Made on 05/31/2020.

When Ren approached him with a twinkle in his eye, Tokiya got a bad feeling. When the compliments started coming, that feeling grew worse. Before this got out of control any further, he put a hand up to put a stop to it.

“What do you want?” It was obvious that Ren was gunning for something. Tokiya just didn’t know what it was yet. There was something just too wide in the smile he was getting that it made his defences fly up. 

The accusation made Ren laugh. “Why phrase it like that? Can’t I tell you that your outfit is on point today?” That didn’t help Tokiya relax at all. It actually made him more wary about what Ren was after. While a compliment from the model may be nice, there was likely something that went along with it. “You know what would make it better?”

Here it comes. Tokiya braced himself and asked the question he knew he would likely regret later. “What would make it better?” He let his exasperation be well known with a well-timed sigh.

A snap of the fingers. “If you accessorized more! For instance,” Ren brushed his bangs back to expose one of his ears. His finger pointed at what he wanted Tokiya to focus on. It was his usual black earring. “You can do a lot with earrings.”

Tokiya got the connection, what Ren was really getting at. “Are you asking me to get my ears pierced?” It made him furrow his eyebrows. It was such an odd request that it wasn’t until Tokiya said it out loud that he realized quite how odd. One of his hands moved automatically to touch one of his own ears as he thought about it. “What makes you think I would do that?”

It was the wrong question to ask, apparently. That twinkle got worse as Ren must have anticipated that he ask that question. “Shorty and I both have ours done. We’re all in the same class, doesn’t it just make sense?” The logic was twisted at best to Tokiya but Ren continued. “Besides, as idols, being able to wear earrings would be a plus, don’t you think?”

He thought about it a second too long. Ren knew he had him hooked.

There were several major red flags going on here. The main one was how quickly Ren managed to gather the materials needed to complete the piercing. Syo had somehow been recruited into this little scheme and they had both set Tokiya down in a chair by the evening.

“Here? We’re going to— _You’re_ going to do it here?” They were in Syo’s shared room since he apparently had most of the materials. Those materials ended up being rubbing alcohol, a needle, and some cloth. This wasn’t what Tokiya had expected at all and he started to get up out of the chair.

Only to have a hand come down on his shoulder, ensuring he stayed seated. It was Ren, whose presence here was nothing more than support because Syo was the one doing the actual piercing. “Relax. He’s done this plenty of times, right? Tell him.” Ren sounded awfully sure of himself and Tokiya turned to Syo.

“Twice counts, right?” Syo muttered under his breath, focusing instead on pouring the alcohol over the needle. It made Tokiya lean forward. Syo flicked the needle, letting the excess liquid drip off. “Ren, did you bring it?”

Tokiya paled. “Did you just say twice? As in two times?” Just what had he agreed to? A second attempt was made to get out of the chair and escape this obviously disastrous situation before it blew up in his face but when a large object flew past his head, Tokiya hesitated. “Is that a potato?”

This was just getting worse and worse. “Yup.” The confirmation did nothing to calm Tokiya down.

“Where did you get an entire raw potato?” Did Tokiya even want to know? He could still back out of this, right? He didn’t want that potato to get anywhere near his precious ears. 

A laugh from behind him nearly made Tokiya turn around to glare at the person making it. “Hijirikawa keeps them around.” The explanation raised more questions than answers and Tokiya really didn’t want to get Ren started on a tangent.

Syo faced him in the chair. “Okay, time to hold still.” He had unrolled the cloth to reveal an ice pack and Tokiya’s eyes widened.

“What are you going to do with that?” His body was coiling in the chair, trying to create as much space between him and a rapidly advancing Syo as he could. Before they did anything, he wanted an exact breakdown of what was going to happened before it happened.

It was like Syo didn’t expect the question. “Huh? We need to freeze your ear a bit before we poke the needle through. It’ll hurt less that way.” Somehow, Tokiya hadn’t even thought about the concept of this entire ordeal physically hurting him. He only expected emotional damage and a fierce reminder of never to let Ren talk him into anything again. 

Tokiya barely had time to say anything before the ice pack was being held on his ear. He involuntarily flinched as the chill creeped into his skin. It was moved away just as quickly and Tokiya didn’t think it was a long enough time at all. But when Syo came at him with the needle and potato, he tensed.

“Are you sure this is okay? I mean, there has to be more to it?” His nerves were acting up and his mind was telling him that this was a bad idea. He got twitchy. “That’s really sterile?” 

Ren’s hand was brought down again on Tokiya’s shoulder. “No more questions. You’ll break his concentration.” For someone who was supposed to be Tokiya’s emotional crutch through this, Ren wasn’t helping to relax him at all. "Want to hold my hand?" Tokiya wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

Before he could call the whole thing off, there was a prick in his ear and Syo pulled back.

“Done. Now that wasn’t so bad, was it?” Syo looked pretty pleased with himself and set the tools back down. Was that really all there was to it? Tokiya was surprised at how little blood there was, not that he was expecting more but, well, he wasn’t entirely sure what to expect. And yet, a third try to stand was denied.

“Whoa there,” Ren sounded much too amused and Tokiya was back on high alert, “aren’t you forgetting something? Unless, you only wanted the one done. It’s understandable.” 

Tokiya had no idea what Ren was talking about until Ren motioned to his other ear. Right. He had two. He had to go through that entire thing again. “Convenient how you remind me now.” He was only half serious as he accused Ren, who seemed to take it in stride.

“Better strap back in. We still need to put some studs in too.” Ren didn’t even try to hide the grin on his face. “Want anything else done, while we’re at it? Belly button or tongue? Or how about something below the belt?” A wink let Tokiya in on exactly where Ren was making reference to.

Cocking his head to the side, Tokiya let his best overly polite, tight-lipped smile come over his face. “You’re going to get the next piercing, Ren?” 

“Eh?” It was Syo’s turn to pale and stiffen, catching wind of the conversation. “Say what you want about classmate solidarity but I ain’t getting that pierced.”

**Author's Note:**

> Clearly, the real reason Toki got booted from the S Class was cause he didn't get his dick pierced.
> 
> A few explanations: Toki is basically calling Ren a dick there at the end and the potato thing is a reference to eating an entire raw potato when feeling the Bedroom Thoughts (based off a meme). I am poking a little fun at Masa there but mostly of this story is making major fun of Tokidoki.


End file.
